


Help

by itbeajen



Series: Hybrid!AU - Haikyuu!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Being a hybrid was hard.Trying to understand how a hybrid works is even harder.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

"Hey Hinata," Tanaka called out to the young wolf pup after practice, "You've been acting weird recently."  
  
"Eh?!" Hinata asked, clearly confused. Sugawara nodded in agreement, "You seem to be more... helpful?"  
  
"I have?" the orange haired boy was clearly confused and everyone in the room glanced at each other, save for Tsukishima who sighed, "Isn't it just a typical hybrid thing?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Nishinoya asked, his bushy tail swishing back and forth. The tall blonde immediately regretted everything, but thankfully Yamaguchi was there to help. "Tsukki's probably talking about hybrid tendencies. Hinata's been more... compliant right?"  
  
The Karasuno members all thought about it before nodding and Hinata pouted, "Are you saying I'm not normally helpful?"  
  
"No no! That's not what we meant," Yamaguchi immediately responded. He scratched his cheek and he mumbled, "How do I describe it...?"  
  
"You offer to help at every chance you get. Just like a typical hybrid would," Tsukishima responded. Unlike the usual sarcastic tone or quip in the usual Tsukishima, this time there was nothing but honesty in his words, catching many of his teammates off guard.  
  
"Oh?! TSUKISHIMAAAA!!!" Nishinoya called out, proud of his kouhai for being honest. Tanaka joined in, only for the taller male to blanch at their reaction and immediately try to escape. Sugawara laughed and watched over them with a fond smile before turning to Hinata. His silvery tail swished back and forth and he asked, "Have you been having any urges?"  
  
"Suga, when you say it like that..." Daichi muttered, but let it trail off. Sugawara laughed and Hinata shook his head, "Besides wanting to **be**  with [F/N]-senpai? No."  
  
"Mm, it's probably just a Tsukishima thing then," Sugawara chuckled. Yamaguchi managed to hear that last part and he turned to ask, "A Tsukishima thing?"  
  
"Well, Tsukishima seems to be the only one who actively battles against his hybrid tendencies," Sugawara explained. And Yamaguchi laughed, "Isn't it because we're all 'adopted' that we don't have those moments of conflict like Tsukki does though?"  
  
"Mm, you're right. We're such intriguing beings," Sugawara mentioned with a twinkle in his eyes. Daichi sweatdropped and he patted the fox's back, "Let's not think about that, and figure out how we can help Hinata first."  
  
"I don't think I need helping though..." Hinata pouted. Yamaguchi nodded, "It's just him wanting to be more helpful. I have those moments with Yacchan sometimes too."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why I don't have the urge to constantly be helpful," Sugawara mumbled. Daichi muttered something along the lines of 'weird,' but Sugawara brushed it off. He was more intrigued by Hinata's and Yamaguchi's pet-like behavior. His warm eyes creased into a half moon as he smiled, "Ne, Hinata, Yamaguchi, care to tell me more about your behavior?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well, Tsukishima certainly is a different case, and both of you seem to have those urges to make your 'owners' happy, so I was just curious about it. I don't have them so..." Sugawara's tail swished back and forth eagerly, as though he really wanted to know. Yamaguchi exchanged glances with the short middle blocker who only nodded and he grinned brightly, "If we can help, sure!"  
  
"Thanks!" _After all, the more I can publish on my blog to help others, the more I can figure out this whole deal about hybrids._

**Author's Note:**

> ROFL. I won't reveal the person's name, but to the person who read through all my hybrid AUs in one sitting. bless your soul and thank you. I'm surprised you remembered the key fact that hybrids were created and that they have a pet DNA in them. Your question was something along the lines of why all the hybrids seemed as though they weren't effected by the DNA as much as Tsukki was? 
> 
> The answer is complicated, simply because I don't plan on answering that until I hit Sugawara's fanfic, which won't be way later. But in a more simple way, I've explained it slightly above. Haha. It's not a great answer, I admit to that, but I figured I'd put this up in order to just give some sort of an answer in case anyone else was wondering too. 
> 
> As for Sugawara...
> 
> We'll see.


End file.
